Seeker of the Heart
by jbattag115
Summary: Noah, a 17yr old youth, has been having these weird dreams lately only to find out that he is somehow destined to open a door or else everything will fall into chaos. will Noah be up to the challenge? find out. M for violence, swears and the like.


I don't own either square Enix or Disney or the other franchises I might rip off of, but I do own this story.

* * *

In the age of Genesis, both the primordial light that represents creation and darkness, destruction, clashed and made what's now named as the Big Bang and in that bang came the creation of the multiverse, and inside of each multiverse was a separate universe, and within that came many different Solar Systems with different planets inside all revolving around a single sun.

In the middle of it all was a mystical realm called Kingdom Hearts where both of the Primordial's tested their respected chosen ones they dubbed 'The Preservers', bearing different variations of one powerful weapon called a 'Keyblade', a combination between a key and a sword, to help bring balance to the many of worlds with their great skill and powerful magic's.

For millions of years life went on as it was intended, the light creates life, the dark destroys it to make way for new life, and the keyblade wielders preserved the balance between light and dark, there was no good or evil only life; until a bloody civil war created from ambition broke out between each wielder's to see once and for all which side will control kingdom hearts called the keyblade war, which sparked the very first aspect between good vs. evil to be written for all time. Both the light and the dark have forsaken their respected armies as they clashed for the final time. The end result was the closing of the door to kingdom hearts and the total annihilation of both factions and with the primordial's no longer in control over themselves, Chaos was born. The Chaos, a powerful being with the aspects of both light and dark but is not them for it was Chaos. The new primordial was able to send the multiverse in a downhill spiral of well… chaos, from ether annihilation or over population of different planets she has touched, and continues to get even smaller with every millennia past.

Just when all hope was lost, the light from the children hearts kept the ever consuming darkness at bay from the remaining universes, these's hearts have been deemed by the universal forces of light and dark as the new preservers for they will embody both of their powers to battle the chaos the light and darkness gave birth to and reclaim what was lost.

Special beings were then create by the kingdom heart called the celestial guardians to travel all over what's left of creation to look inside potential candidate's hearts and test them via trial in their own personal world for the sole purpose to one day have them open the door to kingdom hearts. This is the story of a young man's destiny as he battles many corrupted entities and bring balance back to all over creation and tries to save it by opening the door in 'The Seeker of the Heart'.

* * *

(Station of Awakening)

' _Falling…'_

A yellowish pair of amber eyes slowly fluttered open to view the dark world around it, and then closed once more at the feeling of weightlessness…

' _I'm falling…'_

The eyes opened once more to look 'up' at the sky which was disappearing with every second he was falling closer to the ground below…

' _But what am I falling into…'_

The eyes open for a final time to gaze around to see anything new was happening, only to catch a glimpse of light shooting past him and towards were the ground should be…

' _Maybe…maybe I'm dreaming…'_

Slowly tilting his head, the tall brown haired man in his late teens early twenties saw a body of water just in time before he plummets into it, falling deeper and deeper as he went through the dark depths of this oceanic tomb…

' _But if this is a dream…then why…'_

The young man continues to fall deeper and deeper still into the water, soon the endless blackness of the deep consumes his vision once more while falling deeper still…

' _Then why am I alone?'_

Soon however, he saw something else, a strange glow coming from the ground below as he turned. His feet touched down on the solid ground, when he did however numerous doves flew up from the strange platform in the direction of the endless void of darkness; the boy then turned to look at the new floor as it began to glow.

The floor is made of stained glass that was shaped in odd scene: a violet shaded platform showed a hooded figure at the forefront with numerous silhouettes with yellow eyes creatures that were behind the figure.

" _ **Welcome…"**_ a crisp disembodied voice that came from the void… _ **"Do not be afraid, I am merely her to help...now first, let have a look at you…"**_ the man then felt eyes were all around him, looking at his all entirety. It was quite a disturbing feeling.

He was a simple child really; he had a head of brown hair with a tint of red to... it was short and messy. Some spotted freckles were found all over his face, especially near his yellow eyes. His skin was tan but not overly so, with a tall athletic build, and his attire was a black set of workout clothes/pajamas with a white undershirt. This person here is called Noah.

" _ **Hmm…no, this won't do, but I think this might instead…"**_ the voice mused to himself. With the snapping of nonexistent fingers, Noah's attire changed and was consumed by white and black flames.

In its place was the oddest suit the 17 year old ever did saw: a full black body suit with the appearance of organic muscle tissue, the black fades to white from the arms to the gloves and reverses with the white boots with black soles that fade to black when you reach the suit's shins. It has a grey belt with two more belts that are connected to the first one in a crisscross fashion that is attached to a graying tattered skirt-like cloth around the waist; the chest muscles are highlighted by the color white. Finally we see a metallic frame like helmet surrounded by dark glass that when sending neural signals to the suit, the helmet can go into said suit in pieces and vice versa.

" _ **Ah much, much better…"**_ the voice says, praising its work while the teen look at the new clothes with several degrees of awe, though wonders why the voice gave him this obvious combat oriented suit. _**"So much to do…So little time…Take your time…Don't be afraid…The door is still shut, step forward."**_

As soon as the yellow eyed teen reached the center of the platform, three short stone pedestals erected from the ground and appeared in a triangle formation, with an edging of a three pointed crown that almost resembles a key's teeth on each of them.

" _ **Power sleeps within you."**_

In a flash of light a shield popped into existence on top of the left pedestal. Its design was simple: a black base color, with white outlines. In the center was a red heart with a golden crown wrapped around the base of the heart.

" _ **If you give it form…"**_

Another flash came and went, this time on the right side. When the light faded, a strange looking rod took its place: the majority of the handle was tan, with a black guard and pommel. At the very top was a three-dimensional version of what's on the shield.

"… _ **It will give you strength. Choose wisely."**_

The last flash came from the front the teen, and then a sword appeared floating above the last pedestal. It had a silver handle and pommel with a golden hilt. The middle of the hilt was a black circle, inside was the same pattern the shield and rod had: the heart with the crown. All three of them had light coming down on them from above into the void, illuminating them.

"Choose…I'm supposed to choose one of them?" Noah asked; no answer came though. "…Okay then." Let's try the shield first. He climbed onto the pedestal and picked it up, examining it. The voice returned, and the boy listens with an attentive glint in his eyes.

" _ **The Power of the Guardian… Kindness to aid friends when they are in need… A shield to repel all… Is this the power you seek?"**_

"No, not yet, I want to hear what are my other chooses are." No response again, but that was fine with him as he somehow knew the voice was somehow listening. Stepping off the platform while putting the shield back down the teen then went to the rod, and did the exact same actions previously performed with the shield.

" _ **The Power of the Warrior… Invincible courage… A sword of terrible destruction… Is this the power you seek?"**_

"No." he said while putting down the sword to pick up the rod.

" _ **The Power of the Mystic… Inner strength… A staff of wonder and ruin… Is this the power you seek?"**_

Noah thought for a moment before answering positively, "Yes I want this power."

" _ **Your path is set."**_

A flash of light enveloped my hand briefly before taking the sword with it, vanishing.

" _ **Now choose which power will be taken away."**_

Noah then thought for a long time and ultimately he chose the shield over the sword, with the sword you can learn both offensive and defensive skills if you learn how to control yourself. So with that in mind he walked back to the left pedestal and grabbed the shield.

" _ **The Power of the Guardian… Kindness to aid friends… A shield to repel all… Is this the power you wish to give up?"**_

"Yes." And just like the sword the shield disappeared in the same fashion.

" _ **You have chosen the power of the Mystic… You have given up the power of the guardian… Is this the form you choose?"**_

"Yes it is." Noah says.

Upon finishing his statement, all three pedestals collapsed upon themselves and vanished from sight. Noah look at his surroundings to see what's going on, the platform began to crumble away at an enormously fast pace. Before he could react, the space beneath his feet cracked and broke and he fell into the abyss below.

As he descended through the darkness, Noah noticed another platform that was rapidly approaching him from the depth of the darkness. This one portrayed a young girl in an elegant blue dress carrying a wicker basket.

" _ **Now, if you're ready… "**_ The voice said upon landing on the platform, a flash of light emitted from above his right side and in its wake was an unusual sword… almost like a key appeared in the man's right hand: a three and a half foot long ebony blade and on the tip was a heart-shaped teeth, the area attached to the bottom of the blade was gold while turning blue when it attached to the handle, the pommel of the weapon is gold as well, while the cross-guard is bone white, almost looked like curling flames down to the pommel… _**"Keyblade… Keyblade… Keyblade of the Heart, go on take it… "**_

He hesitated at first, and then as he took hold of the weapon's hilt and tested the swing of the blade, it was light as a feather which was a vast difference to the size of the blade. _**"now you've gained the power to fight. There will be time where you will have to fight. Keep your twilight ever balanced."**_

As soon as this was being said, several strange-looking creatures rose up from the platform. They were completely black with big solid yellow eyes and two antennae that went on its forehead, but they apparently only about three feet tall.

The strange creatures began to jump at him from different angles. Reacting on instinct, Noah blocked the incoming attacks with and countered with a swift blow. As soon as he had struck the creature, it vanished in a puff of black smoke.

He saw all of the other creatures melt away into the darkness on the edge of the platform. What he didn't notice was that some of the creatures sneaking up behind our protagonist.

" _ **Watch out!"**_

Noah spun around just in time to doge roll out of the way from a frenzy of swipes courteous from one of the shadow creatures. Taking a defensive stance, he notice he was surrounded from all angles as more and of them sprouted from the abyss. Just then something strange happened, one shadow attacked one of it comrades silencing it, but instead of going into a pool of smoke, the shadow that it grew in size, now standing at a whopping 5'3ft, as it absorbed its essence, becoming a new shadow all together. It didn't stop there because more and more committed cannibalistic acts.

"Well that's new." The brunette commented, seeing the new state some of them they now took.

" _ **Quick! You must destroy the bigger one and absorb their collective darkness."**_

"And why would I do that?" he asked nobody in particular. The sound drew the big ones attention and shuffled over with mal intent, leaving the smaller ones to fade in the ground.

One of the bigger ones did a leaping attack. Blocking the initial attack but failed to see the sneak attack behind him till it was too late and slashed at his side, drawing blood. "Ahwk," He cried in pain before jumping back, less he want to be shredded by monster talons. Looking down at his would, he was surprised that the gash was already clogged and that his skin and armor was knitting itself back together, albeit really slowly. He didn't really have time to dawn on his new regenerative powers, as he still had three baddies to take care of.

"Okay, you want to play rough," he said, shifting his body to the side holding the blade in a two handed grip, "let's play rough… rawgh!" he charged with his sword over his head and brought it down on one uninspected creature with a downwards slash, vanquishing it and gaining its power. He turns quickly less the second creature lands a hit on the man, and landed a three hit combo, killing it. The last one saw that Noah's back was turned and charged, only to miss due to a nicely place twist so the roles has been reverse, killing the creature with a counter slash.

When he defeated all of the super creatures, one of the smaller ones faded back into existence via coming up from the ground. Fearing that it might attack him like the others, the brunette went for the preemptive. _**"Wait!"**_ the voice said as the blade was mere inches from the never blinking dark creature. _**"With the new found power you gained from the ones that you just fought, you now have the ability to oppose your will upon the creatures of the dark."**_

An onyx bangle with a yellow jewel in the center appeared around left wrist, _ **"this will help you to become dominate over the darkness, and it's called the left hand. Remember the more you defeat them, the greater the influence you have over them."**_ the man, wanting to test the new accessory out, pulled his sword back and held his left arm out to the yellow eyed shadow. A strange sensation started going through his arm from his chest to his palm with the jewel on the bracelet now glowing a violent orange; a heart shaped object flew out of the creature and sunk into Noah's out stretched hand.

" _ **Your connection is now linked, use it wisely…"**_ golden eyes looked at solid yellow ones. Curious, Noah waved his hand in great know not what to do but luckily he didn't have to, the shadow mimics him movements somewhat cutely with his disproportionate body flailing around.

He orders it to find him a way out. The creature wobbled over to its master and sunk to the floor. Before Noah could even respond, he too began to sink by a black hole that formed under his feet. Soon, Noah was completely pulled into the darkness.

Landing on another platform, this one depicted about three stars in a triangle formation over a red background. One was blue; the next is green and last, yellow. After falling from a great height, his underling appeared looking as stagnate as ever. "You know, you could have warned me in advance." He said, annoyed. All he got in return was a tilt of the head. "*sigh*, oh never mind. Now, where are we?" it pointed to a door at the end of the platform. He walked up and examined it, finding the brass color door was unlocked. Unsure on what to do, the man turn back to the creature in hopes that it will know what to do; it shooed him, not moving from its original spot.

"Looks like I'm on my own on this one." Being cautious, the brunette summoned his weapon and held it at the ready as he pushed through the bright light which loomed inside.

Noah blinked slowly, trying to regain his sight and adjust to the new surroundings. When the light finally dimmed, he found out that he was on a wooden balcony that was overlooking the ocean that surrounded the island below. He wasn't alone as he saw three people standing stoically off into the distance.

One of them was a beautiful young woman who had pretty blue eyes along with her short blue hair. She wore a black and blue, high-collared halter top, two pink, intersecting belts over her chest, and black shorts. She also wears an odd silver badge on one of the straps. On the girls arms are these white bell-sleeves going half way over her tan, finger-less gloves. She has a small, segmented piece of armor on each of her upper arms. On her legs, she wears black stockings or socks which reach to about halfway up her thighs, leaving a small area of bare skin on her upper thighs. She also bears two strips of blue cloth that drape over either side of her hips, along with a smaller, white strip of cloth tied around her waist, draped in the same manner. Finally, she wears pointed, armored, silver boots with a sharp "hook" on the outer side of each.

Then we see a blue eyed blonde haired boy whose hair defies gravity itself. He wears a jacket that is a fusion of white on the right side and black on the left side, reminiscent of the Yin and Yang symbol. The collar of the jacket is red and pleated. Underneath this, he wears what appears to be a grey vest with a single button and several white, angular patterns on it. He wears a third layer under this, in the form of a plain, high-necked, black shirt. He also has a chunk of dull green and blue armor on his midsection that appears to be under his vest, and another piece of armor on his left shoulder.

The boy's pants balloon outward slightly, before closing up about halfway down his legs similar to caprices. These pants are colored in shades of grey, black, and white. He also wears a black and white checkered wristband on each wrist. Like the woman, he wears two criss-crossing straps on his chest, on which he wears a silver Keyblade Master emblem (though Noah doesn't know that yet). His boots are rather odd as they resemble an armored version of normal street shoes in shades of dull green and blue.

The last is a tall young man, a little under 6 feet, with brown hair that reaches to the base of his neck in the back and is styled into rather messy, vertical spikes and bangs that frame his face. He has blue eyes and tanned skin. Like his friend, the guy wears two intersecting straps over his chest, though his red instead of pink. Also unlike the other two, he does not wear his badge (which is gold as opposed to the others' silver) on these straps. Instead, he wears it on his obi: a skintight, grey and black, high-collared shirt, showing that he is rather muscular. His pants bear a distinct feudal Japanese style, the hakama; his belt is tied like an obi-sash. His hakama is a dark grey near the top, with several loops for his belt and two buttons, both of which are undone. The rest of the pants are tan with a small, lighter stripe of tan on the bottom hem. Lastly he also wears a plain black wristband on his right arm, while his left arm is significantly more armored.

As the black armored man eyed the three with confusion, the voice spoke again.

" _ **Hold on. The door won't open just yet."**_ It said, _**"First, tell me more about you."**_

"What do you fear most?" the boy said, after Noah was about five feet away. He thought to himself of all the freighting things he could think of and most of what he came up with had one thing in common on a subconscious level.

"I'm afraid of being truly alone, because if that happens then there is nothing limiting myself." Noah Answered.

"That's quite fearful indeed." the young boy said, "Not having someone to nurture, to guide you in dependable times, may lead to… unspeakable atrocities."

With that done, yellow eyes looked over to the other blue in the room.

"What do you value most, above all else?" she asked.

"Well that's an easy one," Noah mumbled to himself, before addressing the blunette in a loud enough tone, "I value family and friendship, the people I choose to care about. Because without them to keep one strong willed, what's the point of caring at all?"

"Couldn't have said it better myself." The girl replied, smiling.

After that, he walked to the man to receive his final question.

What do you wish to do with your life?"

This was a tough one for the yellow eyed man; he was raised in the American lifestyle: go to a good school, get good grades, go to college, a nice girl, and live in a fancy house, but that wasn't him, he didn't know exactly what e wanted in life, one thing was for sure, he wanted to travel.

"I wish to go to different places, meet different people, and find myself." He answered honestly.

"A fine wish," He says. Having spoken to all three people, the voice spoke once more.

" _ **You fear the loneliness of the abyss but won't let it take over, you desire kinship above all else, and you seek what's beyond the horizon. You adventure begins at mid-day. Keep a steady pace and you'll come through just fine. The day you will open the door is both far and near."**_

A bright flash of light and he was at another place entirely, he was on one of those stain glass plat forms again. This one was a blue eye blonde haired woman in a red dress surrounded by rose with thorns. The light that has brought him here formed below his feet. Looking down he saw a shining light green circle, of what could only be describe as rejuvenating light as his wounds entering the light has completely healed. He watched as another beam of light left the ring and headed for the platforms edge, which when in contact transformed into a staircase that ascended to a higher pillar. Upon arriving at the new platform by going up the winding stairs, he noticed that it was the same stain glass platform coming into this place. When stopping at the middle, something that he didn't expected happened. His own shadow began to morph and grow… and grow, and grow larger still until the giant… thing loomed over him like a child to an ant.

The only thing he could describe the monster are as followed: it was a massive, muscular, humanoid Heartless, from the large heart-shaped void in its abdominal area, with black skin. Its legs are rather short and its feet are very thin and curl upward. Its arms are quite long and well defined. It has two relatively small, twisted wings on its back. Lastly, its head is covered in dozens of twisted, black tentacles. Only its small, glowing yellow eyes are visible.

" _ **The closer you get to the light, the greater your shadow becomes. But do not be afraid, and do not ever forget."**_

"Oh shi-" was the only thing Noah was able to let out less he be impaled by its wicked looking claws coming at him from a considerable fast jab that shouldn't be possible at that size. Continuing its course the heartless punched a hole in the platform, creating a dark vortex that summoned the smaller black creature he fought before. Noticing that its hand was still pulsing out energy to keep the portal alive, he used that as his advantage and jumped on the outstretched appendage and attacked in quick succession all the way to the top of its shoulder and did a final jumping slash to the exposed head, stunning it.

With it stunned and the portal closed, most of the shadows dispersed. The one that didn't, quickly became under Noah's control and started attacking the big guy's feet before time ran out and they dispersed also. As the shadows did their job, Noah dodged a heavy hand slam then counter the attack with a downwards stab on the back of its hand. Roaring in pain, the monster tried to get its attacker by heaving a devastating ground pound but the armored man was too quick and jumped out of the way and landed on its arm, before running to its head and successfully landed the final hit to bring down such a beast.

After the battle the giant heartless entity exploded into smoke, and a portal opened up by the excess darkness after the man had his share, _**"Don't be afraid. You hold the mightiest weapon of all. And don't forget…"**_ the voice said one last time just before the darkness swallowed him up, _**"You will open the door and bring balance to the chaos."**_

* * *

 **Author's note:** this is my first rendition of the kingdom hearts franchise my way. If you like it tell me, and I'll make more chapters.


End file.
